Dan Sakura tahu
by Zaidah
Summary: Dan Sakura tahu, di titik manapun ia, Sabaku no Gaara akan selalu menjadi tempatnya pulang. [Side story: Dan Sasuke tahu]/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! #GaaSaku


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**Dan Sakura tahu ...**

Dan Sakura tahu, di titik manapun ia, Sabaku no Gaara akan selalu menjadi tempatnya pulang. [Side story **Dan Sasuke tahu**]

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno menatap kosong ke depan, entah apa yang sedang ia tatap, apakah dinding kayu kecoklatan? Atau jam dinding berornamen sayap dan timbangan? Atau justru bendera negara dan beberapa bendera lain di sampingnya?

Tapi sepertinya tak ada satupun yang benar-benar menjadi titik fokus gadis itu. Waktu ketika netra _emerald_nya menelusuri lambang pengadilan di depannya, hakim sedang membacakan serangkaian kata yang sama sekali tak bisa gadis itu cerna.

Yang ia tahu, ia hanya perlu menunggu suara ketokan palu dan sebuah kalimat yang mejadi tanda ingkarnya salah satu janji kepada Tuhan. Janji suci dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

"Dengan ini, maka Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno diputuskan resmi bercerai." Suara sang hakim mengalun tanpa emosi, menjadi pertanda bahwa janji sehidup dan semati telah teringkari.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sakura memejamkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan netra _emerald_nya yang jernih saat akhirnya suara ketukan itu menggema, mendebur segala kalut, mengakhiri segala lara.

Hening untuk sesaat, ya, sesaat saja, karena tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari Sakura sudah berdiri dan hendak bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ikut bangkit dari duduk, menatap sang hakim beberapa saat dan tersenyum, tapi matanya berkaca, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang mendesak. Setelah hakim itu mengucapkan kata sama-sama dengan samar, Sakura bergegas menyusul pria itu.

Bukan, bukan untuk mengejarnya lagi, tapi untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan baik.

"Sasuke-kun!" seruan gadis musim semi itu menggema di koridor yang entah kenapa sepi dari lalu lalang.

Dan orang yang menjadi objek panggilan menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tidak berbalik, membiarkan punggung tegapnya yang menjadi eksistensi kehadirannya.

_'Sampai kembali menjadi orang lain pun aku tetap hanya bisa melihat punggungmu ya?'_ batin Sakura miris, mencoba menghentikan otaknya untuk menggali memori lama yang menyakitkan.

"Cepatlah, aku harus rapat."

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih banyak." Sesingkat itulah hal yang ingin disampaikan Sakura. Singkat namun mewakili semua yang berusaha ia katakan.

Alih-alih menyalahkan sikap pemuda itu yang hampir tidak pernah baik padanya, Sakura lebih memilih berterimakasih, karena ia ingin menutup buku kisahya dengan baik tanpa menyisakan penyesalan apapun.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Tidak, ada satu lagi, apa ... apa kau membenciku?"

"..." Sasuke tak langsung memberi jawaban, pria itu berbalik dan menatap langsung mantan istri yang bahkan tidak pernah ia sentuh.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, entah itu benci apalagi cinta. Karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu benar-benar ada."

Sakura terdiam, merasakan ujung kakinya mendadak terasa dingin dan bergerak tak nyaman dalam sepatunya, tapi ia sudah biasa dengan ucapan tajam pria itu, tak masalah, mereka sudah berakhir sekarang.

Merasa Sakura tak lagi akan menjawab, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi, membiarkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggungnya, lagi.

* * *

Hujan, Sakura selalu suka hujan, entah ia sedang bahagia, sedih, kalut, ataupun lelah, ia akan dengan senang hati berdiri di bawah guyurannya. Dan menikmati _petrichor_ yang tersisa ketika hujan tak lagi turun.

Tapi dari sekian banyak alasannya menyukai hujan, ada satu yang paling ia sukai, yaitu kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan iris_ jade_ indahnya, yang berdiri dengan senyum tipis di bawah teduhnya sebuah payung, lalu mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung di dalamnya, membagi kehangatan di antara bau tanah yang menenangkan.

Dan sama seperti hari ini, Sabaku no Gaara juga ada disana, berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan _coat_ panjang hitam yang membalut baju kantor pemuda itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi senyumnya terukir dengan tulus dan ringan tanpa adanya beban.

Sakura tidak bodoh, ia tahu pemuda itu mencintainya, sama dengan pemuda itu yang tahu jika dulu ia mencintai si brengsek Sasuke Uchiha.

Kisah mereka sedikit rumit, bersahabat sejak kecil, dan berakhir dengan salah satu harus terjebak dalam perasaan bernama cinta.

Yah, tapi semua orang pun tahu, tidak ada yang murni dalam persahabatan antara pria dan wanita.

Sakura tersenyum, bersyukur pada Kami-sama bahwa pemuda itu tetap selalu ada di sisinya. Bahkan saat ia dalam kondisi terpuruk ketika Sasuke menyakiti hatinya, Gaara tetap ada disana, berdiri dengan perasaan tulus yang tak mengharapkan apa-apa. Pemuda itu menawarkan jalan pulang yang selalu terbuka untuknya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan wanita musim semi itu, saat dulu Gaara mengatakan, _'Bisa-bisanya bajingan brengsek Uchiha itu menyakitimu, sedangkan aku, disini mati-matian membuatmu bahagia!'_

Ya, sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara spontan saat itu, tapi sanggup mengalutkan seluruh perasaan Sakura.

"Hei, jika kau masih mau terus hujan-hujanan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini," suara serak nan maskulin Gaara menarik Sakura dari lamunan masa lalu. Membuat wanita yang kini menyandang marga Sabaku itu tersadar, lalu tertawa ringan dalam suara jernihnya.

Tawa yang mengundang Gaara untuk tersenyum saat medengarnya, sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman manis yang panjang, membagi kehangatan di antara dinginnya guyuran hujan malam itu.

Saat ciuman mereka terlepas, Sakura menyadari bahwa _coat_ panjang pria itu sudah membalut tubuh mungilnya, dan Sabaku no Gaara mendekapnya dalam rangkulan hangat pria itu.

Sebenarnya Gaara adalah pria dengan tatapan dan ucapan yang dingin, tapi Sakura tak bisa menemukan apa yang orang lain katakan itu. Yang ia temukan hanyalah senyum hangat dan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang selalu membuatnya berdebar, seperti saat ini.

"Sakura, ayo pulang."

Sesederhana namun sebahagia itulah efeknya pada Sakura, tak ada kesalahan saat ia memutuskan membuka hati untuk pria itu, karena Gaara memang selalu ada di sudut manapun dirinya berada.

Sakura balas tersenyum hangat dan menyetujui ucapan suaminya, masuk ke dalam rangkulannya dan melangkah ke tempat dimana mereka akan berbagi segalanya, rumah.

Mengabaikan tatapan tak rela dari seseorang di sebrang sana. Mereka sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia cinta yang mendeburkan dua hati manusia.

Dan Sakura tahu, di titik manapun ia, Sabaku no Gaara akan selalu menjadi tempatnya pulang.

**END**

Yang merasa fict "**Dan Sasuke tahu**" lebih ngefeel, saya setuju sih, soalnya itu emg pure angst. Dan untuk yg merasa ini weird, **I've warned ****u!** As always, diriku yang pemalas ga check ulang, klo ad typo / kesalahan maklumi aja ya wkwkw T_T.

Dan untuk semua yang bersedia membaca fict absurd ini, thank u! Semoga harimu menyenangkan :")

* * *


End file.
